


Tomorrow

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker likes to watch people. Tara likes to be watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: supershineygirl on LJ

Parker liked having new things.

Not because of the way they looked; though there were bonus points given if they were shiny. Not because of the way they smelled either; though Parker couldn’t complain about freshness. Their monetary value; that was important, but unreliable seeing as brand new things can sometimes cost less than really old ones. No, it was more because of a person’s desire to acquire it and the sense of pride you can get if you’re the one to have it first.

Parker liked being first. She liked having things first; she also liked _doing_ things first. Last can also be an accomplishment of its own of course; such as being the last to ever steal this, that, and another thing, but this wasn’t about thievery. At least, not really.

People were an entirely different matter than objects, obviously, and while Parker found it easier to be the first to steal an object, it didn’t mean that she couldn’t see the accomplishment in being first to steal a person. Maybe steal would be the wrong word though, since as far as she knew she wasn’t taking her from anyone.

It probably would be funner if she had, but then she wouldn’t be the first, and Parker liked being first. She liked to be the first to try new things; and Tara Cole was a new thing.

New things were interesting, and Parker felt the need to poke, prod, sniff, watch, and try to figure out what exactly Sophie had just given them. Parker found out quickly that Tara disliked being poked and prodded, but smelled of strawberries and mangos. She didn’t have much of a problem with being watched; but apparently enjoyed it much more when she was naked. She didn’t holler for Parker to get out like everyone else always had when she couldn’t help her own curiosity, but instead turned to look her straight in the eye as water cascaded down her body from the shower.

It was interesting, Parker mused, that Sophie would give them something to make up for her that was nothing like her. Sophie would have screeched and closed the shower curtain more fully, all while yelling at Parker about people’s right to privacy. But not Tara; she just looked at her, one eyebrow slightly raised as she finished washing up, not bothering to move to the place where the curtain would hide her modesty. Parker watched her the whole time, leaning against the threshold of the door while she made a point to log every detail of Tara’s body into her mind, since it may come in handy to know things like that later. Neither of them spoke a word, and when Tara stepped out of the shower, she gave Parker a look she didn’t understand, telling her as she walked past that she was welcome to come back tomorrow morning, if she wanted.

Parker mentioned to Hardison offhandedly later that day that she saw Tara naked and he ended up choking on a gummy frog; so she decided not to share Tara’s invitation with him, even though she wasn’t exactly sure why she was getting one. While she liked watching people; she had drawn the conclusion that people didn’t like to be watched.

Yes; Tara was new, interesting, and a first. And when she was wet, she was shiny too; which of course awarded bonus points.

Parker liked new things, and she really liked that Tara was a new thing.

She decided that it was in her best interest to come back the next morning and the same routine was carried out; neither spoke, but Parker positioned herself a little closer this time; choosing to rest against the sink as she watched water droplets explore every inch of the grifter’s body. Tara left the shower curtain more open this time, and continued to look at her in that way that Parker didn’t understand, but the thief found herself too distracted by skin, water, and soap to ask.

It was hot in the bathroom, though Parker was pretty sure it wasn’t just from the steam since that couldn’t heat up her insides. Her grip tightened on the sink as she watched Tara bend over to retrieve her loofa, and a little sound escaped her lips that made Tara smirk to herself as she straightened up and continued to wash.

Parker was pretty sure she’d never made that sound before, but then again, she didn’t make a point to catalogue them for comparison.

When Tara left the shower that time she didn’t ask her to come back the next day. Instead she simply said, “Tomorrow,” like expectancy or maybe a promise, before walking out and not looking back.

It took a moment before Parker realized that to move she needed to use her legs.

Eliot would watch Tara a lot too, but he did it when she was clothed. He said it was because he didn’t trust her, but Parker didn’t see why trust had anything to do with her ass, which was what he looked at most often. She was going to voice that question out loud, but then Nate came in and started dictating thievery, so she forgot.

The next morning she sat on the toilet, which was positioned the closest to the shower. Once again Tara made a point to give her more of a view; something that wasn’t unappreciated. This time when Tara looked at her though, Parker could recognize the sense of purpose in her eyes. She wasn’t sure what it meant, but she watched in heated fascination as Tara chose that moment to let her own soapy fingers explore her own body, instead of the loofa.

Tara looked at her the entire time; watching as Parker squirmed in her seat a little, uncomfortable at the sudden flow of wetness between her thighs. She bore with the feeling though, not wanting to leave just to take care of her own tension. She watched Tara take care of hers, however; every touch, every breath, every erotic gesture that released a gasp or a moan. Tara sighed out her name twice; once during the first touch and again during her last, and Parker found herself wishing her throat wasn’t dry so she could tell her something, but then realized even if she could she wouldn’t know what to say.

When Tara stepped from the shower, Parker became aware of how tense her entire body was. She couldn’t move as the grifter took only two steps to come to stand in front of her and Parker swallowed; mentally reminding herself that breathing keeps you conscious. It was like the air suddenly became thicker around both of them, and Parker continued to sit; frozen, as Tara leaned down, pressing her lips to Parker’s ear while her hand steadied herself on her thigh.

“Come in there with me tomorrow,” was all she said to her; her soft breath tickling all the senses around Parker’s ear, who realized she was holding her own breath just as she lets it all out in a rush. Tara’s strands of wet hair were sticking a little to Parker’s cheek until she slowly started to pull away, but only far enough to leave her lips an inch from hers.

Parker reacted on instinct; like how she did when faced with most situations in her life, and quickly moved to press her lips against Tara’s without any hesitation, giving in to the overwhelming urge she had to find out what they felt like. They were soft and Tara was surprisingly gentler then she would have imagined, but the control she had made up for it. Tara quickly led instead of followed; dictating exactly how they would kiss and how long it would be. There was some tongue, but in Parker’s opinion not nearly enough, and when they broke it was all too soon.

“Tomorrow,” Tara reminded her softly with a sly smile, and then once again turned to leave the room, not looking back.

Parker sat there for a little while; finding herself unable to move very much, while she debated the pros and cons of becoming a lesbian. The pro column was currently winning.

Of course everyone looked at her funny when she tried to act like one, though. Even Sophie over the webcam, yet didn’t bother to so much as bat an eyelash when Eliot and Hardison said that Tara was hot. Parker got confused with all the staring and rambled off something meaningless to get them to stop, growing uncomfortable. She obviously didn’t make a very good lesbian.

But that didn’t mean Tara was any less hot, or less able to make _her_ hot, so maybe she’d just have to live with the burden of being a bad lesbian. Either way, she liked how she had something that Eliot and Hardison clearly wanted. She didn’t gloat though; the time for that would be when she had everything, and not just the first taste.

Yes, being first was fun. But even if she wasn’t the first, it would still be okay because being with Tara was funner.

Parker didn’t hesitate in stripping off her clothes the next morning; knowing exactly what she wanted. The same minute she walked in was the same minute she ended up naked; Tara’s eyes roaming her form hungrily as the thief walked over to join her. Parker idly thought about how it was weird that they barely ever spoke to each other, but that thought left quickly after she climbed in and was immediately flattened against the cool tile of the wall; every inch of Tara’s naked flesh against hers, who clearly wasn’t planning on hesitating either.

The kiss was more this time; more lips, more tongue, more passion. The force of it made Parker emit a soft, whimpering noise as she finally realized she was allowed to touch what she so enjoyed looking at before.

Looking was fun, really; but touching was so much better.

Tara was soft and smooth and tasted of spearmint. She had dips and curves and little sensitive spots everywhere, which Parker readily explored at the first opportunity. But Tara was quicker, or maybe more destination-oriented as her lips fell to Parker’s neck, her shoulder, her breast, and down her stomach as she slid to her knees in front of her. Parker had to remind herself to breathe again as Tara nudged apart her thighs, her fingers slipping up to her dripping sex that within seconds was being explored by the older woman’s tongue.

No, Tara definitely didn’t waste any time hesitating.

Parker had to hold onto the towel rack mounted on the wall as she allotted Tara more space by propping her leg up on the side of the tub, and was instantly rewarded by her tongue filling the inside of her. She cried out; hips jerking against her face as she had the stray thought that yes, even if she was a bad lesbian, it was most definitely still worth it.

Tara drew noises from Parker that she didn’t know she could make until they passed her lips; each one louder and longer than the last. The grifter made her feel light-headed as she slammed her hand against the tile over and over, sure that she was screaming something relatively coherent but not having a clue what it was. Tara’s fingers filled her as her tongue teased her clit, but it was when Tara sucked on it with one last, gentle nibble, that Parker found herself falling over the edge so fast that she barely had time to keep her grip on the towel rack as her knees buckled from the force of her orgasm.

Tara kept a firm grip on Parker’s hips, not allowing her to slip. As Parker panted and gasped while trying to remember where she was, Tara continued to kiss her skin; thigh, hips, waist. She bit lightly sometimes and sucked gently at others; fingertips exploring the whole time. Her tongue dipped in her bellybutton, making Parker shiver a little at the feeling while she tried to finally open her eyes. She wanted to see Tara; touch her, fuck her. She wanted to feel and to taste too, so that’s what she told her, finally, once Tara was standing to her full height in front of her again and Parker had managed to open her eyes.

“I want to fuck you.”

Tara smirked a little, like it was amusing, and she took Parker’s hand in hers as she pressed up against her, trapping their hands between their bodies. She leaned in and whispered as she guided Parker’s hand purposely between her legs, “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since I first saw you.” And then she emitted a soft moan as Parker’s fingers started exploring her folds; becoming breathless herself at the erotic feel of how soft she was, of how wet.

Tara said her name a lot; sometimes indicating either a plea, a demand, or praise. Either way, Parker liked it, and it encouraged her to find new, louder ways to make her say it. Her clit was smaller than Parker’s, but seemingly more sensitive as every stoke of her fingertips made Tara’s hips twitch and a loud gasp escape her lips as she dug her nails further into Parker’s hip and desperately requested more.

Parker realized her favorite place was inside of Tara though, because that was when she was completely submissive; backed up against the wall as Parker slammed her fingers in and out of her in a way that made the grifter scream _“Oh god, oh fuck, oh Parker!”_ as the back of her head hit the tile with a heavy thud and her eyes closed, not able to do much else than beg and plead for Parker to make her come. Tara held onto her like life depended on it as Parker felt her muscles clench inside her rapidly, pulling her in deeper as Tara bit on Parker’s shoulder to muffle a scream as she finally released. The feeling and the sounds of it made Parker wonder why every woman isn’t a lesbian; because a vagina was clearly more fun than a penis.

They used the shower for its intended purpose afterwards; cleaning themselves up in between kisses and teasing touches. Parker felt herself smile a lot, and decided to tell Tara she enjoyed becoming a lesbian today; which made the grifter laugh and call her adorable. After they stepped out of the shower Tara turned to her, leaving a lingering kiss on her lips before she asks the breathless question, “Tomorrow?”

Parker was confused on why she would have to ask that after what they just did, but she told her yes, that she would come back and fuck her tomorrow. Because after all, new things have to be broken in, even if sometimes it does decrease their value.

But Parker’s pretty sure that Tara’s more like museum artifacts; where the more old and broken in they are, they more expensive they get.

And Parker liked expensive things; so yes, she would most definitely be back tomorrow.

 **THE END**


End file.
